


Joyous Union

by daisydiversions



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: F/F, Infidelity, M/M, Weddings, yeah that's infidelity ladies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-23
Updated: 2007-02-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydiversions/pseuds/daisydiversions





	Joyous Union

It had started with the joy of their sons' union and more champagne than was strictly necessary for a toast, which ended up being several bottles. But there was so much to celebrate, and with her husband off catching up on the last twenty years of kingdom affairs with Gwendel and Conrad, Jennifer and Celi could do as they pleased.

It had started with cooing over how cute Yuu-chan had looked in his little suit and how the flower pinned to his jacket matched darling Wolfram’s lovely complexion. They had fussed over the disappointment of neither wearing a proper wedding dress, human or demon, and reconciled their loss by ending up half naked and fully on the former queen’s lavish bed.

 

It had ended, predictable, with a nasty morning after hang over, tittering, slightly embarrassed laughter, retrieving errant pantyhose from the Great Sage’s portrait frame, before returning to provide excuses for their disappearance to their families. It ended with an understanding of silence and no guilt, since weren’t they all one family now anyway?

It had ended in a splash of water, washing away the whole weekend and carrying them home. Just like that it was over, cleaned from her, and just as quickly forgotten. What happened in the Demon World, stayed in the Demon World, apparently.

 

Of course, it didn't stop Jennifer from returning, to visit her Yuu-chan, naturally. Again and again and again.


End file.
